isacrocodileareptilefandomcom-20200213-history
Species List
Is a Crocodile a Reptile? is the American animated series featuring anthropomorphic animals, including mammals, birds, reptiles, amphibians, fish, insects, arachnids, echinoderms, crustaceans, mollusks, invertebrates, and mythical creatures, which premieres on January 28, 2019 on Disney Channel. The series was created by Kathleen Barr, a former writer for Ed, Edd, n Eddy and Gravity Falls. #Aardvark #Aardwolf #Addax #Common Agama #Red-rumped Agouti #Wandering Albatross #American Alligator #Alpaca #Green Anaconda #Emperor Angelfish #Humpback Anglerfish #Anhinga #Lowland Anoa #Green Anole #African Driver Ant #Giant Anteater #Red Lechwe Antelope #Aoudad #Aphid #Chestnut-eared Aracari #Arapaima #Banded Archerfish #Arctic Fox #Arctic Tern #Nine-banded Armadillo #Rhinoceros Auklet #Pied Avocet #Axolotl #Aye-Aye #North Sulawesi Babirusa #Olive Baboon #European Badger #Baiji #Eastern-barred Bandicoot #Great Barracuda #Plumed Basilisk #Basking Shark #Largemouth Bass #Little Brown Bat #Grizzly Bear #Central Bearded Dragon #North American Beaver #Western Honey Bee #European Bee-Eater #Atlas Beetle #Beluga Whale #Bharal #Bigfoot #Binturong #Eastern BlueBird #Plains Bison #American Black Bear #Butterfly Blenny #Blobfish #Blue Jay #Boa Constrictor #Wild Boar #Bobcat #Bobolink #Eastern Bongo #Bonobo #Blue-footed Booby #Boomslang #Boto #African Cape Buffalo #Bulbul #Spanish Fighting Bull #Senegal Bush Baby #Bush Dog #South American Bushmaster #Monarch Butterfly #Eurasian Buzzard #Cacomistle #Cayenne Caecilian #Black Caiman #Dromedary Camel #Yellow Canary #Cape Hunting Dog #Capercaillie #White-headed Capuchin #Capybara #Caracal #Northern Cardinal #Common Carp #Southern Cassowary #Tabby Cat #Caterpillar #Wels Catfish #Centipede #Veiled Chameleon #Chamois #Tanzanian Cheetah #Water Chevrotain #Black-capped Chickadee #Leghorn Chicken #Common Chimpanzee #Long-tailed Chinchilla #Least Chipmunk #Chital #Chough #Chuckwalla #Cicada #African Cichlid #African Civet #Clam #Clouded Leopard #Coati #King Cobra #Cock-of-the-Rock #Cockatiel #Sulphur-crested Cockatoo #American Cockroach #Atlantic Cod #Coelacanth #Black and White Colobus Monkey #Colugo #California Condor #American Coot #Great Cormorant #Cottonmouth #Holstein Cow #Plains Coyote #Edible Crab #Crayfish #Field Cricket #Nile Crocodile #American Crow #Grey Crowned Crane #Common Cuckoo #Eurasian Curlew #Spotted Cuscus #Common Cuttlefish #Damselfish #Damselfly #Whitetail Deer #Russian Desman #Dhole #Kirk's Dik-Dik #Dingo #Dinosaur #Dodo #Domestic Dog #Spiny Dogfish #Bottlenose Dolphin #Domestic Donkey #Hazel Dormouse #Dragon #Dragonfly #Drill #Mallard Duck #Dugong #Zebra Duiker #Dunlin #Bald Eagle #Earwig #Short-beaked Echidna #European Eel #Cattle Egret #Common Eider #Giant Eland #Electric Eel #African Bush Elephant #Elephant Bird #Southern Elephant Seal #Elk #Emu #Ermine #Falanouc #Peregrine Falcon #False Scorpion #Fanaloka #Fennec Fox #Fer-De-Lance #Black-footed Ferret #Fiddler Crab #Zebra Finch #Firefly #Fish #Andean Flamingo #Flatfish #Flea #California Flounder #Flycatcher #Atlantic Flying Fish #Indian Flying Fox #Flying Lizard #Flying Snake #Northern Flying Squirrel #Fossa #Four-Eyed Fish #American Red Fox #Francolin #Frigate Bird #Frilled Lizard #American BullFrog #Frogfish #Fulmar #Galah #Alligator Gar #Gaur #Thomson's Gazelle #Gold Dust Day Gecko #Gelada #Common Genet #Mongolian Gerbil #Gerenuk #Gharial #Crested Gibbon #Gila Monster #Reticulated Giraffe #Giraffe Weevil #Glass Lizard #Glowworm #Saanen Goat #Goatfish #American Goldfinch #Goldfish #Goliath Beetle #Goliath Frog #Canadian Goose #Plains Pocket Gopher #Chinese Goral #Western Lowland Gorilla #Grasshopper #Great Auk #Ground Sloth #Giant Grouper #Gunnison's Sage Grouse #Gryphon #Guan #Guanaco #Common Guillemot #Helmeted Guinea Fowl #Guinea Pig #Guppy #Gyrfalcon #Hamerkop #Great Hammerhead Shark #Golden Hamster #European Hare #Red Hartebeest #Hatchetfish #Red-tailed Hawk #European Hedgehog #Hellbender #Hermit Crab #Great Blue Heron #Nile Hippopotamus #Hoatzin #Honeycreeper #Greater Honeyguide #Hooded Seal #Eurasian Hoopoe #Great Indian Hornbill #Texas Horned Lizard #Asian Giant Hornet #Thoroughbred Horse #Red Howler Monkey #Humboldt Penguin #Ruby-throated Hummingbird #Hutia #Spotted Hyena #Rock Hyrax #Alpine Ibex #Scarlet Ibis #Icefish #Green Iguana #Iiwi #Impala #Inchworm #Indian Elephant #Indri #House Fly Insect #Giant Isopod #Jabiru #Jacamar #African Jacana #Black-backed Jackal #Jackalope #Black-tailed Jackrabbit #Jaguar #Jaguarundi #Collared Peccary Javelina #Atlantic Sea Nettle Jellyfish #Long-eared Jerboa #Kagu #Kakapo #Red Kangaroo #Katydid #Kea #Kestrel #Killdeer #Killer Whale #Common Kingfisher #Kinkajou #Snail Kite #North Island Brown Kiwi #Klipspringer #Queensland Koala #Komodo Dragon #Laughing Kookaburra #Kori Bustard #Greater Kudu #Ladybug #Lammergeier #Sea Lamprey #Southern Plains Gray Langur #Leafy Sea Dragon #Medical Leech #Norway Lemming #Ring-tailed Lemur #African Leopard #Leopard Seal #Banded Linsang #Masai Lion #Red Lionfish #Ocellated Lizard #Llama #American Lobster #Desert Locust #Texas Longhorn Bull #Common Loon #Rainbow Lorikeet #Bengal Slow Loris #Yellow-collared Lovebird #African Lungfish #Canadian Lynx #Superb Lyrebird #Japanese Macaque #Hyacinth Macaw #Macrauchenia #Common Magpie #Mahi-Mahi #Shortfin Mako Shark #Black Mamba #Woolly Mammoth #West Indian Manatee #Mandrill #Marabou Stork #Margay #Markhor #Blue Marlin #Common Marmoset #Alpine Marmot #Southern Marsupial Mole #American Pine Marten #Massasauga #Matamata #Giant Mayfly #Meadowlark #Southern Meerkat #Millipede #American Mink #Minnow #Giant Moa #European Mole #Banded Mongoose #Nile Monitor #Tufted Capuchin Monkey #Moonrat #Moorhen #Alaskan Moose #House Mosquito #Gypsy Moth #Mouflon #Mountain Goat #House Mouse #Mudpuppy #Atlantic Mudskipper #Mule #Indian Muntjac #Musk Ox #Muskellunge #Muskrat #Bali Mynah #Naked Mole Rat #Narwhal #Chambered Nautilus #Needlefish #Nene #Eastern Newt #Nilgai #Night Monkey #Night Parrot #Nighthawk #Common Nightingale #Eurasian Nightjar #Nudibranch #Numbat #Nurse Shark #Nutcracker #Nuthatch #Nutria #Nyala #Oarfish #Ocelot #Giant Pacific Octopus #Okapi #Northern Olingo #Olm #Opah #Virginia Opossum #Bornean Orangutan #Oribi #Baltimore Oriole #Gemsbok Oryx #Osprey #Masai Ostrich #North American River Otter #Great Horned Owl #Red-billed Oxpecker #Eurasian Oystercatcher #Lowland Paca #American Paddlefish #Giant Panda #Ground Pangolin #African Black Panther #Budgerigar Parakeet #Sun Conrue Parrot #Bicolor Parrotfish #Chukar Partridge #Indian Peacock #Pegasus #Great White Pelican #Pelycosaur #Emperor Penguin #Southern Giant Petrel #Golden Pheasant #Pichi #American Yorkshire Pig #Rock Pigeon #American Pika #Northern Pike #Red-bellied Piranha #Pitta #Duck-biled Platypus #Crab Plover #Polar Bear #European Polecat #Shetland Pony #North American Porcupine #Dall's Porpoise #Potoroo #Potto #Black-tailed Prairie Dog #European Praying Mantis #Proboscis Monkey #Pronghorn #Willow Ptarmigan #Southern Pudu #Long-spined Porcupine Puffer Fish #Atlantic Puffin #North American Puma #Reticulated Python #Quagga #Quahog #California Quail #Queen Bee #Red-billed Quelea #Respentled Quetzal #Quokka #Eastern Quoll #Domestic Rabbit #North American Raccoon #Raccoon Dog #Ragworm #Rocky Mountain Bighorn Ram #Brown Rat #Ratel #Western Diamondback Rattlesnake #Common Raven #Spotted Eagle Ray #Razorbill #Red-Billed Hornbill #Red Panda #Red River Hog #Woodland Reindeer #Common Remora #Lesser Rhea #Eastern Black Rhinoceros #Greater Roadrunner #American Robin #Leghorn Rooster #Sable Antelope #Saiga #Atlantic Sailfish #White-faced Saki #Fire Salamander #Sockeye Salmon #Sambar #Sandgrouse #Sandhill Crane #Saola #Common Sawfish #Queen Scallop #Emperor Scorpion #Scorpionfish #Common Sea Horse #Yellow-lipped Sea Krait #California Sea Lion #Sea Otter #Sea Spider #Green Sea Turtle #American Herring Seagull #Harbor Seal #Secretary Bird #Japanese Serow #Serval #Great White Shark #Suffolk Sheep #Shoebill #Black-and-rufous Elephant Shrew #Pink Shrimp #Siamang #Sidewinder #Coquerel's Sifaka #Sika #Sitatunga #Five-lined Skink #Brown Skua #Striped Skunk #Brown-throated Sloth #Slow Worm #Banana Slug #Smilodon #Giant African Snail #Eastern Coral Snake #Alligator Snapping Turtle #Snow Leopard #Hispaniolan Solenodon #House Sparrow #Black Widow Spider #Rosesate Spoonbill #Springbok #Giant Squid #Eastern Gray Squirrel #Stag Beetle #Pink Starfish #Steller's Sea Cow #Southern Stingray #Stink Bug #Stinkpot #Reef Stonefish #European White Stork #Chinese Sturgeon #Sun Bear #Sunbittern #Ocean Sunfish #Surinam Toad #Barn Swallow #Mute Swan #Common Swift #Himalayan Tahr #Taipan #Takahe #Golden Takin #Southern Tamandua #Golden Lion Tamarin #Yellow Tang #Malayan Tapir #Mexican Red-kneed Tarantula #Horsfield's Tarsier #Tasmanian Devil #Tayra #Lowland Streaked Tenrec #Termite #Terrapin #Thorny Devil #Thrush #Thylacine #Tick #Bengal Tiger #Cane Toad #Topaz #Topi #Galapagos Giant Tortoise #Keel-billed Toucan #Tree Kangaroo #Rainbow Trout #Tuatara #Tuco-Tuco #Tucuxi #Pacific Bluefin Tuna #Wild Turkey #Eastern Box Turtle #Red Uakari #Long-wattled Umbrella Bird #Unicorn #Unicorn Fish #Purple Urchin #Urial #Uromastyx #Common Vampire Bat #Vaquita #Verdin #Vervet Monkey #Vicuña #Eyelash Viper #Sloane's Viperfish #Plains Viscacha #Bank Vole #Turkey Vulture #Wahoo #Walking Stick #Yellow-footed Rock Wallaby #Common Wallaroo #Walleye #Pacific Walrus #Southern Warthog #Wild Water Buffalo #Defessa Waterbuck #Least Weasel #Giraffe Weevil #Humpback Whale #Whale Shark #Whippoorwill #Whooping Crane #Eastern White-bearded Wildebeest #Wisent #Northwestern Wolf #Atlantic Wolffish #Wolverine #Common Wombat #Woodchuck #Woodlouse #Pileated Woodpecker #Common EarthWorm #Blue-streaked Cleaner Wrasse #Eurasian Wren #X-Ray Fish #Plains Xenops #African Clawed Frog Xenopus #Cape Ground Squirrel Xerus #Swordfish Xiphias #Xiphosura #Xylocopa #Xysticus #Common Yabby #Wild Yak #Yapok #Yellow-Bellied Sea Snake #Yellow-Billed Hornbill #Yellow Jacket #Yellowhammer #Yellowlegs #Yeti #Zander #Grant's Zebra #Zebra Fish #Zebu #Zorilla #Small-eared Zorro﻿ Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Main Characters